Konoha High School
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Fanfic de fichas, fichas abertas! Resumo e explicações dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

Bom, como não tem muitas fics de fichas circulando por aqui, pensei em fazer uma eu mesmo. Por experiência anterior ( Leia-se Akatsuki's Tales) eu sei que é uma grande responsabilidade manter uma fic assim, principalmente essa que pretendo fazer. Se serve como encorajamento, pretendo termina-la e não abandona-la.

O tema é bem clichê, como já devem ter notado. Colegiais, hormônios, confusões, notas, desespero, etc. Tudo isso vai estar presente aqui. Agora quero deixar uns pequenos esclarecimentos.

Não vai ter pares. Isso mesmo, acredito que se você já sabe com quem vai ficar no final, tira um pouco a graça. Então eu vou "brincar" com os personagens. Você ( No caso das mulheres, ou talves até de alguns homens) está quieta(o) no seu mundo estudando para uma prova, e do nada PÁ!O Itachi bate na porta com uma rosa na boca dançando Tango. Você fica com ele, mas descobre que ele é um safado e no final você fica com o Zetsu, ou até mesmo um OOC. Acredito que assim vai ser até melhor, para manter certo suspense ( E eu adoro surpreender).

Eu tenho um limite para quantas fichas eu vou pegar, mas não vou dizer. Quero que vocês fiquem tranqüilos(as) e criem seus personagens ao natural, sem precisar olhar na ficha alheia e tentar ser melhor que o personagem da outra pessoa ( Não acredito que esse seja problema com vocês, mas acreditem, já vi muita gente fazer isso). Se serve de tranqüilizante, o número que estou disposto a aceitar é grande, e visto que o fandom infelizmente está morrendo, talvez aconteça de eu pegar todas as fichas que me mandarem. Então mais uma vez, muita calma e criatividade! Acredito que bastante personagens vão dar mais pano pra manga, e mais história pra contar.

Ressaltando o negócio de criatividade. Gente, isso é um colégio, só pra lembrar. Pode haver de tudo! Gordas(os), magras(os), patricinhas(os(?)), aliens, santinhas, encapetadas, pokemóns, etc. ( aliens e pokemons não, to brincando! xD) Tudo bem que tenha umas duas, três ou quatro meninas ou meninos tímidos que tem problemas sociais e fobia de gente, mas só isso! Tudo o que é demais enjoa. Ex: Uma fic com 70% de garotas tímidas que se escondem dos meninos e ficam de nhénhénhé não vai fazer a história seguir em frente. Até os caras da fic vão enjoar de tanto nhénhénhé. Nada contra as meninas tímidas, até acho bom que elas existam. O mesmo vale pras "atiradas". Então o que peço é diversidade. Surpreendam-me!

Uma questão que eu não achava que importasse tanto, mas me enganei, é o uso dos palavrões. Há pessoas que não gostam, ou até se ofendem, lendo seu personagem ou outros falarem palavrões. Já aviso que vai ter. Fala sério, se ninguém nunca soltou um AI CARALHO ao bater o dedo mindinho do pé em algum móvel, que atire a primeira pedra. ¬_¬' Claro que também vou respeitar aqueles que não querem que seu personagem fale, então peço que ponham isso na ficha, para eu saber.

Hentai. Sinceramente, não sei escrever hentai. O máximo que vai ter será insinuações ou arrancando de todo meu máximo, hentai leve, do tipo "... Guiado pelo calor do momento, e com uma pequena ajuda dos hormônios, ele levantou sua blusa. Vendo que a garota não protestou, ele levantou um pouco seu sutiã liberando um de seus seios. – Troca a cena."

Gays e lésbicas. Aviso que nunca escrevi algo yaoi ou yuri, mas como já disse, é um colégio, então certamente já espero que alguém mande uma ficha assim, ou eu mesmo vou transformar um personagem em gay/lésbica. A fic vai mostrar a vida entre colegiais, e acredito que o preconceito está mais presente do que tudo, tanto quanto à questão do homossexualismo quanto ao racismo, etc.

Beleza eu acho que já falei tudo, então aqui vão uns personagens meus e de uns amigos. E não pensem que só porque são personagens meus, eu vou puxar a sardinha pro meu lado. Todos vão ter seus momentos bons e ruins, sem exceção.

**Nome:** Mattew "Matt" Hitfull

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Ano:** 1°

**Aparência:** Mulato, olhos castanhos, mede em torno de 1.93 cm e magricela. Seus cabelos são meio grandes, não passa da altura do pescoço, porém é todo cheio de pontas e curvas. Empurra sempre a franja para o lado direito, para que esta não tape um de seus olhos. Possui uma cicatriz do umbigo até o início da virilha, devido a uma cirurgia que fez.

**Personalidade: **Matt é debochado, irônico, às vezes um pouco metido, mandão e brincalhão. Mas é um bom amigo e ouvinte nas horas em que precisar ser. É o mais alto entre os quatro irmãos, e é o que se dá melhor com as garotas. É inteligente, e junto com seus irmãos, faz parte da turma do fundão da sala. Tem uma boa memória, por isso consegue se sair bem nas matérias que não envolvem raciocínio lógico.

**História: **Matt e seus amigos cresceram em um orfanato, até que um dia foi adotado junto com os outros. Teve uma infância feliz, e está na escola há pouco tempo.

**Curiosidades: **Matt possui uma aversão muito grande por lesmas e caracóis, que chega a ser uma fobia. Odeia queijo, até o cheiro o incomoda, sua comida preferida é cachorro-quente. Seu signo é libra, e acredita que se dá muito bem com seus irmãos por causa do balanço de elementos dos signos, já que cada um tem um elemento diferente. Tem uma grande imaginação, mas infelizmente a usa para o mal ( como apelidos, paródias de musicas, etc). É o mais novo entre os irmãos por um mês de diferença entre ele e Doug. Matt diz que não, mas seu estilo lembra o estilo emo. Sua cor favorita é vermelho.

**Nome: **Douglas "Dom Puto I" Hitfull

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Ano: **1°

**Aparência: **Douglas mede em torno de 1.76 cm de altura, e é acima do peso. Usa cabelo muito curto, estilo medalha de honra, coberto por uma bombetta igual a dos rappers. Tem os lóbulos das orelhas grandes, olhos castanhos.

**Personalidade: **Embora faça parte do fundão, Douglas é o mais preocupado com os estudos. É tímido com as garotas. Consegue manter um diálogo, mas não consegue disfarçar sua timidez e cora muito fácil. É o mais inteligente entre os quatro irmãos, e é quieto, prefere observar a agitação do que fazer parte dela. Não tem vergonha em expor seus gostos e ídolos, e pode ser teimoso as vezes. É preguiçoso, odeia fazer esforço físico se este puder ser evitado e possui algumas frescuras. Consegue se sair bem em todas as matérias.

**História: **Douglas era o mais acanhado dos garotos do orfanato, mas mesmo assim conseguiu fazer amizade com seus outros futuros irmãos. Foi ele que sugeriu a escola.

**Curiosidades: **Douglas tem medo de baratas, não pode nem chegar perto, devido a um trauma de infância. Tem a língua um pouco presa, então sua voz sai arrastada e as vezes incompreensível, o que resulta em piadas e imitações por parte de seus irmãos e amigos. Possui algumas "frescuras", como não sair com o mínimo vento para não correr o risco de ficar doente, não comer em nenhuma ocasião comida gelada, etc. O que lhe rendeu o apelido de Dom Puto I. Gosta de Rap e Hip-Hop, E qualquer coisa que envolva seus ídolos. Virginiano, nem sabia que seu signo tinha um elemento. Sua comida preferida é lasanha. Douglas é BV. Sua cor favorita é azul.

**Nome: **Felipe "Fiussen" Hitfull

**Idade: **16 anos.

**Ano: **1°

**Aparência: **Felipe possui olhos castanhos, cabelos longos até o fim das costas e super lisos, usa óculos. Mede em torno de 1.78 cm e é magro, não tanto quanto seu irmão Matt.

**Personalidade: **Felipe é calmo em relação à brincadeiras, as vezes sendo chamado de mestre zen por seus irmãos. Tem um senso protetor muito forte com quem ele gosta, e também senta no fundão. Está sempre sorrindo e brincando junto dos outros, e somado ao senso protetor, passa a impressão de ser alguém forte mentalmente, mas seus irmãos sabem que na verdade isso é uma máscara. Felipe é sentimental e apegado demais às pessoas, sendo que qualquer coisa feita ou dita pode machucá-lo. Também não se sai muito bem com as mulheres.

**História: **De início, somente Felipe iria ser adotado. Porém, ele conseguiu convencer seus pais a adotar também seus futuros irmãos. Douglas só sugeriu que estudassem na escola pois Felipe já estudava lá.

**Curiosidades: **Fiussen ganhou este apelido por causa de uma marca de macarrão, que é sua comida preferida. É o mais velho entre os irmãos, e mais inteligente no raciocínio lógico. Apesar de usar óculos, é o que tem a melhor visão, sendo chamado de olhos de falcão. Felipe tem medo de abelhas e camotinhos, pois é alérgico ao ferrão deles. Seu signo é gêmeos, e acredita nas mesmas coisas que Matt. Parou de estudar durante um ano, para que seus irmãos o alcançassem. Felipe não liga para conquistar garotas, o que faz com que sua preferência sexual seja contestada. Sua cor favorita é verde.

**Nome: **Kersen " Voz de tia velha" Hitfull

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Ano: **1°

**Aparência: **Possui olhos verdes, cabelos pretos, seus dentes da frente são um pouco separados e é narigudo. Mede 1.70 cm e está em perfeita forma física, com um corpo forte mas não exagerado.

**Personalidade: **Kersen é o mais amistoso dos irmãos. Brincalhão, é ele que agita o fundão junto com Matt. Não liga para as brincadeiras, mas sabe impor limites. Dificilmente se irrita, mas quando o faz, perde a cabeça por qualquer coisa. Tem sempre bons conselhos quando precisam dele, e sabe guardar segredo como ninguém. É bom em esportes, e burro para estudos, sendo o pior em notas entre os irmãos, Além de ser também o mais baixo.

**História: **Kersen sempre foi um dos mais hiperativos do orfanato, e sempre se deu bem com as outras crianças, inclusive seus futuros irmãos.

**Curiosidades: **Kersen se dá bem com as garotas, porém desacredita no amor e fechou seu coração devido à uma decepção com seu primeiro e único amor. Acredita que a causa do fracasso foi sua aparência, e possui uma baixa auto-estima em relação a isso. Sua voz é desafinada, o que lhe rendeu o apelido de tia velha. É ariano, e não acredita nas baboseiras de Matt sobre os signos. Sua comida favorita é pastel de camarão. Curiosamente, Kersen não malha, mas tem um corpo de músculos pré-definidos. Divide com Fiussen a habilidade de comer e não engordar, fato que deixa seu irmão Douglas puto da vida. Tem memória falha. Sua cor favorita é índigo.

Bom, esses são meus quatro personagens. Se vocês leram, então já devem saber o modelo da ficha, mas vou recapitular mesmo assim por que eu sei que vocês pularam até aqui. u_u

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Ano:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Curiosidades:**

E só!

Bem, espero que gostem da idéia da fic e mandem muitas fichas. Uma pessoa pode mandar trinta fichas se quiser, não tem problema. A fic vai estar com vagas abertas até 07/10/2012, onde eu vou postar as escolhidas quando terminar o faustão! xD Aceito sugestão para o nome do colégio! '-'

Fui!


	2. Chapter 2

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, o feixe de luz que atravessava o vidro de sua janela a acordara,e pouco depois seu despertador tocou. Sentou-se em sua cama, soltou um longo bocejo e fitou a paisagem.

- Está um lindo dia,considerando que é o primeiro da volta as aulas. – Comentou para si mesma, mal podia esperar para rever sua melhor amiga do colégio. Fitou sua cadeira de rodas, e perdeu-se em pensamentos e lembranças que tal objeto a trazia.

- Amy, já está na hora de... – Seu irmão abriu a porta do quarto. – Que bom que já está acordada, me poupou um grande trabalho.

- Para de enrolar e me ajuda aqui! – Falou emburrada. Seu irmão apenas sorriu e caminhou até ela, a pegando no colo e a levando até o banheiro.

Já devidamente vestida, Amy desceu por uma das rampas de aparência suspeita um pouco receosa, afinal seu acidente foi um choque para todos, e a casa teve que ser rapidamente adaptada às suas necessidades.

- Está nervosa? – Perguntou novamente seu irmão assim que a viu chegar à cozinha.

- Com o que?

- Hoje é seu primeiro dia, não está nervosa para ver seus amigos?

- Eu mantive contato com a Candy.

- E daí? Ela é sua única amiga por acaso? – Ao ver sua irmã virar a cara, seu queixo caiu. – Você tem que ser mais social, seu bicho do mato!

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Seu irmão suspirou.

- Vamos lá, vou te dar uma carona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Atchim! Eu não vou ir hoje... – Comentou uma loira com a voz arrastada e a cara mais forçada que podia fazer.

- Deixe de frescura Nathielly! Levante já dessa cama.

- Por que não acreditas em mim?

- Todo o início de ano é a mesma coisa. Já estou cansada de sempre ver essa ceninha todo o primeiro dia. – Sua mãe dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto. – Desça logo que o café já está na mesa.

- ... _Dannazione._ – Resmungou. Ela não gostava muito dos primeiros dias, já que seria só falatório de como seriam as notas, e matéria que é bom nada. Suspirou.

- Talvez se eu _doccia molto fredda_, se tiver sorte, posso ficar realmente gripada... – E pensando nisso, foi tomar seu banho o mais gelado possível.

Após a tentativa sem sucesso de adoecer tomando uma ducha gelada e andar descalça em azulejo puro, desceu sem muito ânimo. Tomou seu café, e saiu de casa calmamente, com um olho na rua e outro em um de seus livros favoritos. Então o som de passos acelerados lhe chamou a atenção, e viu uma menina baixinha e gordinha passar correndo desajeitadamente por ela. Ficou parada alguns minutos olhando a menina se distanciar. E o que era mais estranho, é que a moça a olhou e abriu a boca. Ela viu seus lábios se mexerem, mas não saiu som algum.

- ... Eu hein... – E voltou a caminhar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Do outro lado da cidade, uma casa grande começou a manhã muito movimentada. Mais precisamente, o quarto onde dividiam quatro irmãos.

- Não eu não vou! E você não pode me obrigar! – Gritou um mulato magricela, que se abraçava com todas as suas forças em uma das armações de um beliche.

- Sim, você vai, e eu posso te obrigar! – Retrucou um outro rapaz de óculos e longos cabelos lisos, que tentava soltar o irmão o puxando pelo pé. – Lembre que quando os pais saem, eu fico de responsável por vocês.

- Tu é só um ano mais velho!

- Não sou eu que faço as regras.

- Ah Matt, se tem que ir, tem que ir. – Falou um terceiro, meio gordinho e orelhudo. – Além do mais, tu tais enfraquecendo as juntas do beliche.

- Hahahaha o Doug dorme na parte de cima, ou seja, na menor das rachaduras, ele cai e tu morre! – Riu o último dos irmãos, o menor de todos e mais narigudo.

- Cala a boca Kersen. Se não caiu com o peso do teu nariz, não cai com o meu.

- Ui, a besha ficou magoadah! Fiussen, já experimentou fazer cosquinhas no pé dele?

- Já chega! – Felipe soltou o irmão, e cruzou os braços. – Matt, se tu não parar de putaria e ir se vestir de uma vez, amanhã vai ter uma lesma no teu travesseiro. – O outro engoliu em seco.

- Não tens essa coragem.

- Quer mesmo descobrir? – Falou em um tom tão sombrio que seus três irmãos engoliram em seco.

- ... Eu te odeio. – Desistiu por fim o maior, escolhendo algumas roupas para se vestir no banheiro.

- O mesmo serve pra ti Douglas. – Kersen falou. – Faz o café hoje e eu não coloco uma barata dentro do teu tênis.

- Sabes que se tu fizer isso, teu ânus não será perdoado. – Douglas deu de ombros e saiu do quarto.

- Por que eu não ponho medo em ninguém? – Reclamou choroso.

- Tua cara feia me dá medo. – Flieep riu. – Olha o tamanho desse nariz!

- Vocês falam isso porque não viram o tamanho da minha chiba! – E os dois últimos saíram rindo do quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corria o mais rápido que podia, e enquanto fazia, se amaldiçoava por estar tão acima do peso. No mínimo, perderia uns três quilos com toda essa correria até o colégio. Também, quem mandou dormir tarde sabendo que teria aula no outro dia? Ela merecia o esforço que estava passando. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao quase trombar em uma menina loira que lia um livro. Abriu a boca para falar um "desculpe", mas não teve forças, e sua voz não saiu. Olhou novamente seu relógio, não estava atrasada para a aula, mas sim para encontrar com uma pessoa. Se perguntava como sua amiga estaria, já que passaram algum tempo longe uma da outra, queria saber se ela estava bem. No fundo ela sabia que sim, mas ver lhe dava mais segurança. Saiu novamente de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um barulho de freios, e um carro parar colado à sua perna. Só então percebera que passara quando o sinal ficou verde para os carros.

- Sua gorda filha da puta, não olha por onde anda? – Arregalou os olhos, estava sendo xingada, e com razão.

- De-des-desculpe...

- Sai logo daí antes que eu passe por cima! – E totalmente vermelha a ponto de sentir como se sua cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento, ela atravessou a rua o mais rápido possível, ainda ouvindo insultos como "animal" e "boca aberta" proferidos pelo motorista raivoso. E o pior eram as pessoas da rua que não paravam de rir. Sim, o dia mal começou e ela já queria morrer.

Algum tempo depois, ela via os portões do colégio, e percebeu que um carro estacionou na frente. Sendo auxiliada por um rapaz, uma moça saiu do carro em uma cadeira de rodas, e ela logo percebeu de quem se tratava. Apertou o passo, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Amy! – Gritou, atraindo a atenção da outra.

- Candy! – Respondeu a outra menina. Foram em direção uma da outra, e se abraçaram.

- Eu senti sua falta!

- Eu também. – Você está bem? Seu peito está acelerado.

- É que eu vim correndo. Tenho um monte de coisa pra te contar! Sabia que eu quase fui atropelada agora?

- Sério? – E conversavam animadas, já no pátio do colégio. Em uma das janelas, uma mulher sorriu. Gostava de seu trabalho, e alguma coisa a dizia que este seria um longo ano...

**Continua...**

Yo!

Demorou, mas postei! Espero que tenham gostado, e ainda faltou personagens para aparecer.

Bem, as fichas ainda vão estar abertas, quem quiser participar, mande sua ficha e seja bem vindo(a).

Já ne!


End file.
